Daily Writing Notes: 453 - No Need to edit/ correct
The Chamber of the Seven Giants Feature article found in the December 5029 (OTT) issue of the Union Galactographic Magazine Written and researched by Alex Cunningham. For this assignment I travelled the 72,000 light years from Blue Moon to Klackt in a day. Before Space trains and HHWs, a ship travelled almost six month. From Klackt to Archa in two days aboard the fast Clipper Silk Express. The destination of my journey was still 6,000 light years away, if I could take the direct route. But the sizeable part of Coreward Freespace made a direct approach risky. Of course civilian ships could cross it, but there was no guarantee of making it. In this lawless region, Union fleet was not allowed. Pirates loves nothing better than to raid a civilian clipper. I had been into Freespace a few times and was thanking Mickey for keeping me safe. Since our competition magazine only recently had a very nice feature on Archa. I decided to stay at Archa Moon Port, and wait for my Liner connection to Tink. The lounge of J’thaik Coreward Inc. was as comfortable as such places could be. Dark green carpets, upholstered Vari-Form seats and a set of floor to ceiling curved transparent panels allowing a view over the crater riddled but otherwise featureless gray dust surface of Archa Moon. Archa, the planet however was as beautiful as Earth coming up over the curved horizon. While I had seen many Space Ports, and this was no different, except for the organic Archa elements here and there. The businesses and restaurants offering milk products and ice cream outnumbered everything else, and not a single business was deserted, they all did brisk business with chirping and arm waving, crawling all over Archas. I had stepped back out of the lounge to have a better look at this utterly fascinating display of huge spiders virtually everywhere, ceilings walls and floors far outnumbering beings and travelers of other species. Arthur’s Swine and Dine actually had a line all the way out the door. Every other Arthur’s was selling ribs and burgers and one or two desert options in form of soft serve. This one featured eight chrome gleaming robotic Ice cream machines, and a two page menu with ice cream flavors. At the end of the menu were two burger choices. I noticed one of the employees in the traditional pig costume, take his mask of and taking a break. From the blocky features, and developed muscles I was certain he was a young Humano Bot. I greeted him “Very busy today?” “Mister, its Firstday morning. Most Archas work, this is just the usual crowd of school kids, mostly.” He looked to the line of spiders.” Well school kids, their mothers and teachers too.” He took a sip of the coke he held.” You should see this place on an Eightday afternoon, when they have Spiderman specials in the big retro theatre.” A Klack with nervous shaking Antenna clutching a brief case close to his thorax and dressed in an expensive business suit, made of Archa silk on his way to the lounge said, overhearing it.” Queen’s Abdomen, I think would pass out!” He went on and I said to the Humano Bot.” Don’t they have such places down on the planet?” “There are approximately 6.5 billion Archas down there. Each and every one addicted to ice cream. Eating at least two cones a day. Adding up to about 405.000 million metric tons every year. We keep running out!” “They don’t get tired of it?” “Archas tired of ice cream? Since Science Corps found out that this is actually healthy for them, has more energy and vitamins than Nuflugs. They don’t get fat just bigger.” “Maybe I need to come back and find out more about it.” “You do that Sir, I am about to go back in.” “Tough job?” “Yep, but the Archas always tip, are never rude. The most polite beings I think. Besides being an Arthur’s employee here is like a ticket to management. Do you know the restaurant manager of the eight restaurants we have here on the moon, makes the same salary as the region manager Sol System. We are building twenty more restaurants as we speak. Tough job now, restaurant manager tomorrow and a Tree House with ocean view on Archa to retire in.” He waved put the pigs head back on and was greeted and high fived by the spiders like a sports star on his way to the ring, as he joined his hard working colleagues behind the service counter. With a cone of soft serve in my left, I returned to the lounge. There were about sixty passengers or so waiting to board the Blauba Red, flag ship of the J’thaik Coreward Inc. According to an info board, this would commence in about 15 minutes. I noticed the Klack business man standing with two more Klack and a being I think was a Tinkeheel. Since they were the only ones other than me in the A Deck line. I simply asked.” Excuse me, for asking, but about that comment you made, you don’t like Archa?” “Human, I am Klack. Archas very much resemble what Huttnn’tkt looks like. Now I know it is superstition. Our queen is best friends with the Sac Mother. Arriving jointly at the Diamond Ball, but 100,000 years of ingrained genetic fear is not easy to overcome. Intellectually I know they are friendly, emotionally it takes all my will power not to run in panic” The Blauba Red, was not one of the main line giants, but it was still a 990 meter DeNoir Marseille Class passenger and freight ship that would take me almost 15,000 light year further towards Galactic South and to the home system of a very recently joined member, the Tinkeheel. They joined us less than ten years ago. From what I heard they had been at the verge of extinction, almost wiped out by the aggressive Siucra. The Siucra were a forgotten Thrall species of our special friends the Kermac. Not even the Kermac appeared to have known that they still existed. Guarding the original abandoned home world of the Kermac, known as Koken. The story went like this: A Union explorer ship unknowingly closing on Koken and was attacked without warning. Something all Galactic Council species controlled by the Kermac seemed to be very good at. The ship was lost, many hands perished. The survivors tried to escape in escape pods and long range shuttles. Yet these vile Siucra attacked the unarmed escape pods. In a truly historic decision, the Klack queen sent the only armed ship with a chance of making it in time. The only remaining active Klackt Battle moon (UGM 5/4998 “The biggest Antiques”) The Moon was just about to make its first test flight, with the largest ISAH pods ever built, she decided to abandon this test and risk a sacred and irreplaceable antique to rescue handful survivors of the Union explorer. Boarding commenced and it didn’t take long. The steward was just opening the door to my suite, as the space port buildings and the moon surface dropped away outside the view ports. The porter, a Kathk Oghr put my bag down and thanked me for the ten credit tip and said. “I am a big fan of your magazine Mr. Cunningham. That feature you did three years ago about the Hidden Chambers of Kathkko palace was of course my favorite. I guess the Tinkeheel are next?” (UGM 1/5026 “Hidden Chambers of Kathkko”) “Maybe some other time, I am going all the way to Tomb World.” “I am looking forward to see your feature.” “Has Kathk applied yet?” He shook his head. “No not yet and by the things are going we won’t ever apply.” “That surprises me. I hardly visited a society more ready and excited, what changed?” “Nothing, Sir. As you know we got rid of our king about twenty years ago and we decided to become a democracy. We still try trying to untangle all those deeply encrusted nobles from our government in a peaceful way. This is of course the issue the PUMA report identified.” “It does not sound like a big hurdle.” “No it is not but it drags on and most don’t want to wait. Of the 89 Kathk worlds that made up our old Kingdom, 24 already joined the Union. Simply by declaring themselves independent from the rest and applying. Millions who are of the old worlds with lots of the Old structures and Nobles still trying to run things, simply immigrated and every day millions more do. I did it, eight years ago. By the time we are ready to join, we already have.” He spread his big arms. “We are going to be the only society that joined the Union by osmosis.” “Now that might be a great story too. Does it bother you?” “Why should it? It should be an option for all societies who can’t make up their mind or when the PUMA report finds too much issues their leaders can’t or won’t fix. Let them immigrate individually. Saves the integration department lots of time and credits. Everyone integrates themselves.” “You should tell that to OOP, sounds like a great idea to me.” “You know, I am going to do that right after my shift ends, but while I am still on duty, is there anything else I can serve you with?” “No I kept you long enough. Just suggest a good restaurant before you go.” “The Aft View recently was awarded with the Golden Spoon. Natural Sourced, Carbon / NiOx specialized. Not too crowded. “ -- After I had freshened up, called my wife and my editor I took the Carpet slide towards the rear of the ship instead of using IST I made that decision because four Ellie entered it before me, one holding a bag of Stink Pulse maggots. I did not want to take the chance to be in a confined room while they sampled a few. (UGM 3/5018 “The Assembly Evacuation Incident”) Of course I could have taken the next capsule, but I didn’t want to be misunderstood why I rather not shared the IST, so I stayed on the carpet slide. A few doors ahead, a Holdian stepped out of his cabin and onto the slide just as I moved past. He greeted me and then studied something on his PDD. A Datry floated in his Phys-Aide-Shell from behind and caught up with us. The large Polyplacophoran life form from Andromeda said while thousands of stubby tentacles wriggled like a field of finger long worms. “You made a good choice citizens. They just shut down the forward ISTs. I understand an Elly guest had an accident with a food item.” I thanked my instincts and the little Holdian added. “Thankfully you do not have a sense of smell, Stink Pulse Maggots caused the Narth representative to become sick and the old Highlander losing his lunch.” “I bought me an olfactory nose simulator just three month ago. This is why too choose this route to the aft.” The belt had carried our group to the end of the corridor and deposited us on the top tier of the Red Mall gallery. A transparent chest high balustrade separating it from a cavernous cylindrical room of at least 200 meters across and twice as deep. Above us a transparent roof with the star filled eternal night of space and below huge circular shaped swimming pool, with passengers bathing and lounging. The Datry wished us a safe journey and directed his Phys-Aide over the barrier and descended fast towards the pool. The Holdian also went on his way, while I made mine towards the tinted glass doors on the other side. A floating sign identified them as the entrance to the Aft View Restaurant. It was still early in the day, just a few minutes past Eight-Hour (about 11:00 in OTT) Union Standard and only a few guests other than me had come here to eat, While Union standard divided the ten hours active and ten hours rest periods and did not use any local day and night standards or times (Only the fleet still used the age old Earth based 24:00 hour day) most of the Union disregarded the natural day and night cycles of local world and organized their live according to Union time. The Aft View Restaurant was only one of many places one could go to eat, not to mention you could have food served just about anywhere. It was listed as a dinner place and that explained the few guests. A heart stopping beautiful Delicate, looking as if an artist of great skill combined a flower, a butterfly with a human female shape using semi translucent materials in the softest pastel peach, pink and blue hues and draped whispering wisps of finest Archa silk over these human sized living piece of art. I could never tell where the silk merged with the shimmering insubstantial wings, or determine if they walked or floated. She greeted me.” Good day, Sir. I am Meliea your hostess. Are you planning to eat or have a drink at the bar?” Her round face surrounded by hip long hair of soft pink dominated by huge green eyes, above a tiny nose and a tiny mouth, was just like that of any Delicate but I could never really stop to stare, no matter how often I interacted with one of this race that joined the Union only about fifty years ago and came from the furthest regions of the Large Magellan Cloud. Her voice was melodic with a silvery din and she asked the same question switching to Squack. “Please accept my apologies for staring, in my defense please consider that I find Delicates fascinating and beautiful and you surpass all I have seen so far.” “No apologies necessary, I too catch myself staring when confronted with all the many forms life has taken.” “I am here for dinner actually, a bit early perhaps.” “It is never too early for good food, Sir.” She guided me to a table right by the big view ports. This region was thinly populated, but I could see a few brilliant stars turned into quasi streaks and of course the bright blue glare of the ISAH pod to the side. With a swiping gesture she activated the Candle and the avatar copy of a leather bound menu flickered into existence before me. “May I kindly inquire if you have a suite number or are you traveling on a Space Bus Ticket, Sir?” “Suite 12-12” “Thank you. Can I get you something to drink? Ovidio your waiter will be with you shorty.” “A Green Saresii Spriz made with Vodka, please.” Before she left I asked her. “Space bus?” “Yes Sir, J’thaik Coreward Inc. provides space bus service to Tink. They have joined us only recently and the necessary infrastructure for regular space bus is not in place. Regular space busses are not able to bridge the 14,434 Light years. Space Bus tickets are subsidized and most of the amenities provided are not included in that ticket.” She floated away. Ovido was a stocky human and he took my order, recommended an excellent Thauran wine to the Filet mignon I ordered. It was perfectly aged, tender and grilled to medium rare perfection. As he took the plate away and I asked for coffee. I noticed a red and blue flash outside.” Did you see that?” “Yes, that was probably one of the Wolfcraft escorts, overtaking us. As long as they stay behind their photons never catch up with us so they stay invisible, but if they zip by close enough you can sometimes see a flash.” “Wolfcrafts? We have an escort?” “Red, display interpreted view.” He said The empty space changed. A Union Fleet escort became visible .I counted nine Wolfcraft and two Scorpions I was not easily scared but the fleet would not provide this kind of protection if this was safe space. “When my Travel arrangements were made I was assured the route to Tomb World is safe.” The waiter said. “No it’s not safe but the safest. “ A voice behind me said. “The other route via Orkh-Ogh and Garra to Quadro is about 3500 light years shorter, but as long as the war rages, it isn’t safe and traffic is rerouted to Tink.” I turned to a human man sitting at the next table. Wearing a black turtle neck and a kimo cut suit. He, like the waiter was of stocky built but was clean shaven. Before him a sniffer with a coppery liquid and a cigar in his right. The blue smoke did not penetrate the invisible odor shield, almost all restaurants that expected to serve guests with very different ideas of what smelled offensive and what not, evident in the Stinkbug incident earlier. Even though he wore civilian clothing, he had this unmistakable flair of a person spending most of his life in the military. “What war, Sir? I am fairly up to date. We are not in any war!” “Sir, the Union is not at war as a whole, but we are currently involved in 788 local conflicts in three Galaxies, prepare for possible wars in the Small Magellan Cloud, one in the Fornax dwarf and we expect the Shiss to make their move within this century. Half the Upward is under alert because all Non Dai united in one big tribe.” He gestured toward the viewport. “One would think there is space for everyone without ever needing to fight. Besides not all wars involve the Union.” “I am Alex Cunningham of the Union Galactographic Magazine. Can you tell me about the war you are referring, I am traveling to Tomb World.” “Stanislavsky Kowalski. Friends, and my crew call me Stan. I know your magazine, my XO loves it. “ There across me sat a Union Fleet Captain. No matter what species or society they belonged to, they had a collective flair of unshakeable confidence. No group of beings was more respected and admired the galaxy over. The Nul who had been our enemies until very recently told how much they respected Union Captains. “Sir, would you want to join me at my table. It would be an honor to treat you to a desert perhaps. Conversation is also easier.” He pointed at his cigar. ”Not everyone agrees with this.” “I don’t mind at all. My wife smokes Terra-stix.” He got up, took his drink and came over. “Do call me Stan. I don’t really like it at work and this is not a formal dinner.” “Would not everyone aboard your ship call you Sir?” “By Union regulations yes, but on the Bremerton only new transfers do it.” “Your officers do not use Sir, what do they use instead?” “Everyone officers and enlisted call me Stan.” “I take it the Bremerton is an explorer then or a small craft?” “She isn’t the biggest, but still a full sized battle ship.” I digested this information, but it was known that Captains had their own command styles. “How about that desert, I promised?” “Why not. I recommend Tink-Flam.” I ordered two and asked. “What war is it you were referring to?” “The Lapdir Expansion war.” While Ovidio served two light brown cone shaped wet shimmering things on a plate. “I think I heard the name before, but without my Data Brain connection I would have to consult GalNet with my PDD.” “Even the best data brain has a very limited range, but then there isn’t much room to put a bigger pulse converter inside your head.” He pointed to the desert using his spoon. It’s fresh, sweet and made from vegetarian ingredients.” He was right, it was good and cool and reminded me of a mild eycaliptus.” “We are on the other side of Freespace so to speak. In the old terminology Freespace, Togar, Joltaar and all the others are Galactic North of us. In the same region and covering quite a chunk of space are the Shattered Kingdoms. Down here they are the big boys. Of the old Empire nine remain , not counting the ones that joined.” “I did a piece on the Kathk Oghr a few years back and I think this is where I heard about Lapdir.” “The Kathk are basically the cause for the war. Not that this region has ever been a peaceful one, ever since their Empire fell apart, and wars were fought long before the Union.” “But would the Union not assist the Kathk, they are more or less members already.” “Yes it was there decision to join, but the Kathk are not really involved. None of the others are that brave, a Battle group is patrolling Kathk space, not that the Kathk would be helpless without it. The main reason is that the old Kathk Nobles were allied with Or-ghe and the Laurins and thus creating a powerful fraction. Keeping the Lapdir and Orc-Oghr in check. The Kathk sweept their Nobles aside and dethroned their king, quite literally I might add. They then applied for Union membership. Since neither the Laurin nor the Or-ghe had similar intentions, the long alliance fell apart. The Lapdir attacked Prokodd , a wealthy Laurin world. The Or-ghe felt betrayed because the Laurin did not send help against an Orc-Oghr raid.” He smashes the desert with his fork. “In other words this region is burning once again.” “Fascinating indeed, but what amazes me most is your ability to keep all those Oghr species apart.” “Even after stationed in this region and patrolling it for thirty years, I get them mixed up. Well this is my last trip in this region for a long time. The Bremerton has a new CO and I am transferred.” He finished his drink and waved for another one. “Is it classified or can I ask why?” “No it is not classified. We made first contact with the Tinkeheel. After what they experienced during their first contact with the Siucra, they are very grateful and treat us like saints. No matter how often we told them that it is not necessary, there are about a million kids named Stan. Anyway in two weeks they celebrate the restoration of their capitol city. It was renamed Bremerton City. The Tinkeheel invited us all. Fleet command prohibited it. So we all will be there as civilians.” “And that is why you lost the command of the battle ship?” “No, I fully agree with commands decision. Celebrating the Union, the fleet is fine, but don’t single out individuals. We don’t do this for the glory. The Old Highlander knows we are going and organized a charter for most of the 8500 members of my crew. I was promoted, Alex. The biggest problem the fleet has is us old Captains clinging to our command seats like Velcro. I am Captain for 39 years and rejected every promotion and transfer offer. My XO is with me for almost that long, never wanted to be transferred or promoted. When Fleet Command looked for an experienced officer to command Fornax Hub, I asked for it, traded my Captain bars for a star and in three month. I take a trip of almost two year to my new command. The Bremerton is now under the Command of Captain Gectuv my former XO.” I had listened to his explanation and now as he lit his cigar again, as it had gone out, I said. “Having tenured Captains is a problem?” “Yes it is. McElligott always looks for experienced officers that have command experience, to join Fleet Command. Yet 90% of our captains, virtually die in their command seats or retire that is.” While he spoke he glanced outside. If it wasn’t for my stubborn XO who would not transfer…” He thanked Meliea who brought him the drink, as Ovidio was serving other guest. It appeared the Aft View restaurant did not rely on robots. He raised his glass looked at it. It can’t be explained Alex. Our Eternal Warrior is grumpy and miserable when he has to be the Admiral, but give him a rusty destroyer with a crew of the wildest cut throats and tell him he has to fight the Devi, you should see him then. It’s not the Admiral thing that makes him the legend he is. Stahl is first and foremost a Starship Captain. Something we all are until the day we die.” A gigantic Saturnian stomped by.”Please appolgize my intrusion Sir, but when you spoke about the Eternal Warrior. I could not help but overhear your last words. The Saturnian stood almost as if he was in Attention.” With all due respect and not wanting to offend, but Richard Stahl is many things: Admiral, Soldier and Captain but he only holds one title he cares for…” Kowalski stood up, raised glass. “Aye, you are correct and I chose the wrong words. He is of course a Marine first of all things.” They both shouted.”Semper Fi.” And the monsterous humanoid returned to his party two tables down. “Alex, to us he is a hero, a historiocal figure, but to the Marines he’s is God and I know Stahl would rip me to pieces just saying that.” “I travel the Union for a living, Stan. This wasn’t the first time I something like this happens. I could not suppress a giggle. “You know Elmore’s Port One?” “Who doesn’t. The Queens’ 200th jubilee at Klackt is a quited small occation compared to a day on Elmore.” “I did a story there. I watched as a gang of criminal hoodlums harassed a group of elderly Sarans. I was too far. Police was nowhere in sight. The gang was armed with clubs and blades. One of the old guys yelled as loud as he could for help. No one reacted as you know how loud it is.” Stan nodded. “The crocks actually started to hit the old people. A woman she must have been near her 300th birthday yelled. “You called Stahl a swine?” It was like a magnet, every Marine in the Crowd stopped, plowed like landing tanks through the masses. I almost felt sorry for the crooks, three marines had responded and they tore those eight hoodlums apart.” Stan laughed with tears in his eyes. That was one smart lady.” Again a red and blue flash occurred outside. “But this region is far from the Ogre wars, why the escort?” “We are not in Union Space, most of this region is unexplored. The Siucra are beaten but we don’t know if we got them all. Pirates might find this region much safer and with less competition. Not to mention that we found Koken, the birthplace of the Kermac. I am sure they know about it by now, and not too happy that we found their cradle. Besides this ship now delivers Union Mail.” “Let us hope there isn’t anything out there the Wolfcraft can’t handle.” “You should do one of your features on the Navy, Alex. There is a squadron Wolfcrafts out there and two Scorpions. Lots of fire power and speed my friend. The very first Scorpion tested and flown some years back, defeated a full size Kermac T-Cruiser in about five seconds flat.” I wasn’t impressed. “The Kermac, everyone knows they are weak with inferior tech.” Alex you are a nice Guy., but it is this ‘I know everything attitude’ that made never like reporters and the like very much. Have you ever seen a T-Cruiser?” I had to admit I never did. “The Kermac rule over a sizeable piece of our Galaxy, their technology is behind but not by as much as you might think. On average we are on TL 8. But that takes into account the Narth, the Saresii, Leedei and the Terrans on one end and the Shail, Xiptin and Bellebee with not a lick of tech. Do you know how many TL 3 and 4 societies it takes to balance the scale against the likes of the Narth?” “Actually I do Stan, that is what I do after all, but our Union is now almost at TL 9 and from what I know there is no GC species exceeding TL 7.” “As far as we know this is indeed the case, but all GC is on TL 7 and they are on that Level a long time. Meaning everything is on the same level and while there seems little in terms of development. What they do have is solid and works very well. Kermac engines are slower, less powerful but a Kermac Pod outlasts the best ISAH Pod 20,000 light year service levels are standard. Our best engines need servicing at 12,000. They do not have Translocators or ParaDim, but they developed a system that hampers our targeting. Their Shimmer shields are far better than ours. We stopped developing Shimmer shields because Para and now the new Transdim are technologically far advanced. Do you know why Union Ships have triple redundancy shields?” I shrugged, “As a backup?” “This is a benefit yes, but the main reason is they weren’t as reliable at first. They are very complex and difficult to repair. It takes much computing power. A Para Dim shield interferes with ISAH Drive and Translocator cannons. There have to be gaps, and the modulation has to be perfect to ten digits behind the comma. The main reason for three shields is that so we can deactivate one if there is trouble. We lost more ships in the first decades to shield malfunctions than enemy fire. No doubt we have the best shields, but we haven’t perfected them. The comparable simple shields of the Kermac work flawless. You do know about Super Symmetry and Quasi Space and all that, right?” I ordered me another coffee and said. “I know what they teach in school and I am traveling a lot, picking up on things. From what I understand the ISAH engines create some sort of slide board on which the ship skims Quasi Space. Why it has to be symmetrical, I don’t know but it is important.” “Good enough, what I wanted to tell you is, that Para and TransDim shields prevent the Isah field to do it’s thing. But to approach Threshold speed without shields is not a good idea, micro matter and all that, So Union ships turn off their shields a microsecond before transition. Now ships do this all the time, but if you time it wrong you hit the light wall or flip past Quasi Space. Shimmer shields can stay on. So higher tech not always means better. Fiv or six T Cruisers commanded by someone knowing what to do could go toe to toe with a Super cruiser and twenty would be bad news for a Battle Ship, So an acting Ensign flying a ship for real, defeating a T Cruiser and in less time than you eating a crème donut, is one of the finest examples of skill. The engagement is taught in the Academy, Sir.” “I am sorry if it sounded wrong. Acting Ensign? “Yes because he was just a second year Cadet.” “Sounds like a remarkable individual.” “I know only second hand stories, never met Captain Olafson, but even the little that is declassified makes him one hell of an Officer. One rumor has it, he is Stahl,s son. Another says Stahl just calls him “Son”. Some say it is a female.” He smiled. “Anyhow those Flyboys will keep you safe. Thank you for the desert.” We exchanged a few more words and then the Union Officer left. -- I was tempted to spend a few days on Tink. Seeing Wurgus and Army Corps of Engineers repair a planet was a sight to see and worth a story for sure, but the next ship to Quadro would not leave for two weeks, if I missed the connection. The next to last leg of my trip was quite eventless, even though the sixhundred passengers were a tad nervous. The report of an intense space battle in a system dispute between two Oghr species. Now the small passenger ship would not drop out of Quasi until we arrived in Sei System, and the fourth planet Quadro, but the words intense, space battle and nearby did not exactly sound to assuring. Quadro was the most distant Union claimed system in Coreward. It had served as staging depot and fleet base during the last war. It was also mentioned in reports about the most secretive war the Union ever fought. It was called the Back Door War. While it was not kept secret, it simply appeared no one ever really reported about it. Quadro was a very nice Garden world. The Fleet maintained their Coreward Foreward base on Planet Tre. The Science Corps had an Explorer base here as well. So the system was well defended and quite busy and developed for a place so far from Union main space. My destination was another 300 light years away and while it was home to a Union community, it was not a Union planet and not in Union Space. Eight days later I debarked the armed space bus and stood at the landing field that wasn’t more than leveled rock and dirt. Wheeled vehicles picked me and about three hundred adventure tourists up and took us to a large tent structure, it reminded me in shape and size of a Circus tent .(UGM.6/4999 “Traveling Show”) Unlike a Circus tent, it was of a dusty white color. Several modern modular buidings were stacked around and under it. Two Marine tanks with their guns aimed on a collection of buildings, barely visible in the distance on the other side of the landing field, shimmering like a mirage in the shimmering heat. Behind them stood a three story tall Army Battle walker. Four Union Soldiers in Army Green looking relaxed, reclining in the upturned hand of the walker and watched us climb of the buses and queue up at the CITI control. In contrast to the relaxed soldier watched a quad of Marines in Quasimodos coming around the other side of the big tent, marching in patrol formation, weapons at the ready. A human woman with a rather big lower back side complained to her travel companion, another woman with an even bigger behind. “The heat is unbearable and there is dust everywhere. “ Both wore very tight bright red colored suits of a shimmering material. The suits adorned with golden patterns. Why some women dressed in the worst possible way, wore colors to make sure they could not possibly overlooked was not exactly a mystery but my answer was not to be printed. Of course I knew of the Natural grow movement that started around thousand years ago and its supporters opposed genetic or cosmetic corrections. The basic idea actually appealed to me, as Scot Eazy the founder of Nat Grow argued that he was sick and tired in a world everyone was perfect looking. He called people the Cookie Cutter crowd. However for every good idea there were weighty arguments against it. Like the two color sense challenged, chatter boxes before me. The SPCA officer, a Klack checked my CITI and said. “Welcome to Tom World. Please be aware that this is not a Union World. I see you are not part of a travel group and want to make you aware of the Tomb Stone Visitor information center over there.” I thanked him and entered the Tomb Stone Spaceport lobby. Despite its apparent primitive, temporary character. The floor underneath the tent was the usual gleaming white Plasti-Stone found at many ports. There were a few souvenir shops, Tourist offices and an Arthur’s. While there also was a Stirr-N-Fry and a Galactic Waffle House, I smiled as I saw the robotic pig standing on top of the red and white pre fab building and waving to everyone passing by. If there wasn’t a Swine and Dine you could be certain you weren’t in the Union anymore. There even was a small version of the Rest and Recreation parks, very small , maybe only ten meters in diameter, but there was a tree and grass. The port was not very busy, despite the weekly space bus arrival. The tourists that came with me had dispersed. In general I never did much research before I left for an assignment. My office made the travel arrangements and I traveled there, looked around till some condition or feature caught my eye and then collected information and images until I felt I had enough for a a feature. Tomb World had been discovered simultaneous by the Union and the Galactic Council during the last war. Damaged ships of both sides landed here and discovered the remains of a technological civilization. The Union side believed it could be Seenian and GC believed they found UNI ruins. Both sides called for significant resources to fight and secure this world. The Nul and some previously unknown species the Belmac interfered. The Planet was split in a Union and a GC side. It turned out the ruins to be neither Seenian nor UNI. However the entire crust of the planet appeared to be honey combed with artificial and natural caves, passages and caverns. Filled with graves, urns, catacombs and mausoleums. Hundred different skeletal remains belonging to completely different species have been discovered so far. A huge Necropolis underneath the planets north pole was virtually unexplored. Think of me as of a person who never heard of this place, who came here by accident taking the wrong Space Bus by accident and knows nothing and is too dense to use GalNet." Vasina brought the Cokes and the Malt. He guided the straw in his little mouth and then rolled his eyes. "By Donald Duck's hat, this is delicious, maybe I am going to settle here permanently, just to eat here every day." I sipped at my coke and begun. "As you may know this is the so called Coreward Sector of our Galaxy. This sector is almost completely unknown and un-explored and we are over 56,000 light years away from Pluribus Unum, the closest Union System is Mercy 78 Light from here." Manjeet put down his coke and added. "Now that the Nul are Union Members we are not as far as we used to be from Union space anymore." The Fat Man nodded kept sucking at his shake and motioned me to go on and so I did: "This planet is known as Tomb World now, to the Kermac and the Galactic Council it is known as 'World of the Ancient Dead'. The Nul called it H'naktahr which means something like Honor debt and the Belmac call it 'Place of Sacred Duty'. Its existence is known to the Nul ever since they made contact with the Belmac almost 2 million years ago. The fat man produced slurping sounds as his straw hit the last remnants of milk shake, waved for another one and said. "The Nul aren't the best historical record keepers and only since their membership can scholars access their archives. I've been to Nultaa and their record archives, they do keep records but without any sense or pattern and records and documents are simply stacked without labels, dates or other system. It will take decades to digitize, sort and make sense of it all." Then he realized so it seemed that his comment interrupted my task telling him about the planet and again motioned me to continue while he got his second shake. I picked up the thread of my monologue and said. "This world was discovered simultaneous by Galactic Council and Union forces, during a Space battle that had been fought sixty light years from here. Two escape modules landed here, one carrying the last survivors of a Kermac Battleship and one filled with the remaining crew of a Union Destroyer." Manjeet waved his sister to get another coke and added his knowledge. "That space battle was fought in 4881. In Union History books it is called the Back-Door battle, as five Union fleets tried to circumvent Kermac Space and attack from the rear, this area was guarded by a Galactic Council Thrall civilization, and then known just as the Jellies." The fat man nodded." I know of this battle. It ended in what the Galactic Council called the 41st Union Terran atrocity as Union battle ships obliterated sixteen star systems and 23 planets of the Jellies and affecting the extinction of the Jellies by destroying their incubation centers." He then smiled. "I am sorry lads, I keep interrupting you but history has always been fascinating to me. So please do go on with your story, you doing great so far." The food came and I dipped a fry into the delicious signature Cheese ketchup garlic sauce and said. "Anyway the Kermac and the Union crews stranded on what they thought was an unknown, uncharted planet deep in unknown space and what they had started in space they continued on the ground. Besides trying to survive they were fighting each other and while doing so, discovered the sub planetary necropolis of a long gone civilization. The Terrans assumed wrongly that they had found a Seenian planet and feared that there was Seenian technology hidden, that could fall into Kermac hands. At the same time the Kermac believed they found remains of the UNI and didn't want the Union to gain any access to it. One of the Union Engineers managed to fix and extend the reach of a GalNet Comm unit they had along and called for help and reinforcement. While the Kermac do not have the same instantaneous communication technology the Union does, they combined their psionic powers and magnified their psionic amplifiers as much as they could and send long range telepathic messages to Kermac Prime." While I had talked, the Fat man had almost completely devoured his burger and groaned. "Most delicious burger I had in decades. I am quite amazed about this little community up here. Then he pointed at my burger and said. "Go ahead Aslan and eat your burger while it's hot." While I started at my burger, the fat man wiped his small mouth and said. "While there were fighting here, the Second Armistice and Cease Fire treaty of 4801 was signed by the Big Four. The news of the find arrived at the respective sides just one day after the signing of the armistice. Neither side wanted to let a find like this get into the hands of the enemy. There were, especially on the Union side voices that didn't like the terms of the Armistice and wanted to finish the Kermac and the Galactic Union once and for all. Any excuse to start fighting again was especially welcome by the Union War hawks. So both sides send massive fleets to this region, only to be met by a third fleet of advanced space ships from a previously unknown society, the Belmac. No one in the Union had ever heard or made previous contact to the Belmac, and the Kermac last had contact with a Belmac representative as they talked about forming the First Galactic Council 27,000 years ago and mostly forgotten about them. " The Fat man was quite knowledgeable as he talked while finishing his fries." Both the Union and the Kermac learned that the Belmac were technologically almost on par with the Kermac or the Union and that they rules over a sizeable sector of space in the similar unexplored Downward Sector and had considerable resources. To all this the Kermac and the Union were met by Nul ships and back then the Nul did usually not communicate, but signaled that all Nul would go to war and commit everything to their last ship and warrior to assist the Belmac, as they both had an ancient pact concerning this very planet." While I had my mouth full, Manjeet was down to his last Fry and said. "Yes, exactly, there were literally thousands of space ships in this system, ready to fight each other over this dust ball." The Fat man had completely cleaned his plate and shoved it away and said with a grin. "I wasn't there of course and such details never make it into the history documents, but I bet the Terran Commanders among the Union Fleet who actually wanted to take on the Kermac, the Nul and the Belmac all at once and confirm Union supremacy over this Galaxy once and for all." While we were eating and as it was usual the small restaurant had filled to the last seat. The S 10 robot now acted as server. The machine and Vasina were quite busy with serving the twenty tables. The Fat man looked around and said. "It is clear I am not the only one who thinks this place is a hidden treasure." Manjeet said with pride in his eyes. "Off season or not we are always filled." A dignified looking being wearing an egg white flowing robe covered with intricate swirling embroidery around the seams sat across the aisle at a table with two similar dressed beings. The being was remotely humanoid, had a long elongated skull, and shaped like an eggplant with the bigger end at the bottom where it had a horse like mouth filled with a double row of flat teeth. There were four black eyes of increasing size on each side of the head, the smallest eye having the size of a pea while the biggest was about the size of a cookie. The skin of the being was smooth and just like the heads similarity to an eggplant, it had the same look, color and feel as that Vegetable. The being used two arms with three fingered hands, but I knew there were two more pairs of very small almost useless and degenerated arm pairs underneath the robe. It turned his head and looked into our direction and said to the fat man. "I beg your forgiveness, Stranger, but we Belmac are blessed with excellent hearing and I could not help but overhear your conversation." The Fat man waved jovial and said. "We are not discussing any secrets, so no worries." The Belmac declined his head in stately fashion. "I am One who serves the Dead, and I know these human youngsters well. They are very knowledgeable about this holy and cursed place, but of the early history I might be a better witness and source." The Fat Man declined his head and said. "Please honor us then with your knowledge, after all this is why I came here and I gladly repay your services of knowledge by inviting you to share your meal with us, if you eat that is." The Belmac gestured to the two others that shared the table with him and said. "Yes we do eat and I am particular fond of this eatery and the carnal specialties it serves. It is why we are very regular guest here and already enjoy a great reduction in price, what I have to share I share gladly." I knew the Belmac Priest for a very long time. He always came here to eat, not always with his two acolytes but always at the same time. It was the first time that he spoke to anyone else but us or outside of ordering food. The Belmac plotted his wide maw with a napkin and begun by saying to the fat man. "You would have won your wager if anyone accepted it. No other than your famous Admiral Richard Stahl was here with a sky full of the most magnificent and terrifying Union Battle ship war machines and of course with his immense ship the no less legendary Devastator. While he signaled that he was willing to listen to reason, he was also here to secure this world for the Union, no matter who tried to stay in his way." One of the Acolytes said. "Revered master, may I correct you, the human Admiral Stahl commands a ship that is called the USS Dominator and it is 30 times as big as the Union ship Devastator." The Belmac priest had always a very soothing and patient voice, but as he replied to his acolyte there was a clear edge of anger in his reply. "One who mistakes ignorance for knowledge must first know all the fact before one tries to correct." To us the priest said. "I was a very young acolyte aboard one of our ships at that day and during that time, Admiral Stahl commanded the First Fleet from aboard the USS Devastator, which was commanded by a Human named Captain Farnsworth. Back then the USS Devastator was the biggest known battle ship in the Galaxy. Remember I am talking about the year 4805 in Union years." Manjeet said to the younger Belmac, "Admiral Stahl receives the USS Dominator in 5024 that was only 55 years ago." The Belmac priest spread his arms and said. "Youth can be so impatient and intrusive, but then we all have been that way once." He arranged the folds of his robe and continued with is lecture. "We Belmac told the Union and the Kermac forces that this world was not free for the taking but has been placed in our care for more than two million of your years. We Belmac exist solely for this purpose, to safeguard this world. It is not Seenian as we knew the Seenians. It is not of the UNI, Pree or the Dark Ones. The ones that ate buried here, the ones whose spirits and sorrow still haunt the chasms below have tasked us to guard this world and their resting place. We are not allowed to deny anyone access, but no one may claim or exploit this world, but we guard it for them until their ghosts fade away or we the Belmac cease to be. It is their world and we are its guardians." I had finished my meal but now that the Belmac priest was speaking there was no need for me to continue. The Fat man nodded slowly and said. "I can imagine our Eternal Soldier would have loved to fight and either go down in glory or vanquish the Kermac once and for all, if the Nul fell with them and the Belmac perished that would have been acceptable collateral damage." The Belmac faintly smiled and declined his head again. "Quite so and it was our most high reveredPriests of the Task , who is also our people's leader feared that this might happen, but then it was not up to the soldier Stahl to make that decision but to the Union Council and they accepted and quite wisely so to hear us. The Assembly of the Union is a marvelous collection of so many beings and they declared that by their by their very own rules it was us who had the sole rights to decide." The priest paused only long enough to sip from his water and then said. "However we could not ignore the wishes of the Dead and the fate that brought the Union and the Galactic Council to this world and so the Treaty of the Five was drafted and signed. The Five parties being the Galactic Council, the United Stars of the Galaxies, we Belmac and of course the Dead of this word." The Fat man asked. "I mean no disrespect when I ask this, but how could the Dead of this world sign or agree to anything?" The Priest's voice sounded amused and schoolmasterly at the same time as he answered. "The Dead of this world have tasked us Belmac from the beginning of our time with the guardianship of this world and they are quite capable of making their will known to us. They are dead in a physical sense but quite active in another sense. Do not ask how this is accomplished, while I do take no offense of your question, I must ask you not to insist to ask me again, as it touches the core of our believes and speaking about it is taboo." The fat man raised his hands. "I am not here to offend anyone. Your answer was more than I could ask for." The Priest actually put his thin spidery three fingered hand on my shoulder and also smiled at Manjeet. "These young humans are more in tune with this world as even some of us. I believe they might one day hear the answers the spirits will give them and release us of the Burden of Guardianship." The priest raised his arms and so did his two acolytes and they said with a solemn tone. "The Dead know all yet share only what we can understand, we only serve and what can be might never come to pass." This of course was the general closing chant the Belmac and the Pilgrims always said and so Manjeet and I dutifully put our hands vertically before our faces, declined our heads and replied. "Those who serve the spirits are blessed and cursed. Blessed for insight and knowledge, cursed with eternal duty and servitude. What will be might never come, may all that seek reach the light and find true peace." The Belmac priest got up, bowed before us and said. "It pleases us to see you know what is right so well." He took the brown paper bag Manjeet sister held out for him, containing the twelve sugar donuts the priest always took along and the three Belmac said in unison. "May you two reach the light and find peace." With these words they turned and left. The Fat Man took the opportunity, and ordered a second burger. Then he said to us, padding his stomach. "I carefully grew this belly as you see it. In this world of ours where everyone is healthy and obesity is unknown, where any unwanted body fat can be instantly removed, I relish being fat as an expression of my individuality and since our medical science allows me to ignore all the ancient health risks associated with it, I tend to grow it even a little bigger once I settle down." He took the menu and studied it and then said to me directly. "Don't let me stop you. I am sure there is more to know about this world." I gestured towards the Belmac who stood at the counter paying for their meal and said. "Well you heard the Priest, they drafted and signed the Treaty and each party, except for maybe the Dead became quite active. The Kermac established a settlement and a landing field down south and the Union placed a spaceport and a settlement in the North. The Nul placed a Battle-Fort in the middle to make sure there was no fighting between the Kermac and the Union, since this was also prohibited by treaty. All sides put considerable resources and efforts in establishing their bases, even though they all knew it was just an acropolis and not a secret UNI or Seenian weapon depot. The Belmac expanded their tiny chapel outpost they had maintained with three or four priests over the last millennia and reopened the big temple with over 12,000 Belmac Priests and servants. The surprising part is that this planet became quite a tourist attraction and the Belmac cult attracted followers from both the Union and Council side." Manjeet, who to my surprise also studied the menu lowered it and expanded on what I had just said. "Of course at first it was Union and Kermac Spies and agents who tried to infiltrate the Belmac Religion and thus gaining their trust and getting to the bottom of their secrets." He then stopped his sister and pointed to an item on the menu and asked her. "I never knew we had Chicken Wings, what are those?" She used the plastic menu card to pound him on the head. "Since you both always order the same and never bother to read the bloody thing how could you know? I introduced them already three semesters ago and we got them on the menu ever since." Our benefactor held up his thick fingers. "Bring us four orders, one for each boy and two for me." This time she blinked surprised and said. "In addition to the Mountain Top Triple Burger you already ordered or instead?" "In addition, lovely girl as my young friend here still has to finish his story and I hate to sit on an empty table, besides I have to teach these young men how to eat Chicken Wings." Manjeet took before I could continue and said. "The Church of the Ancient Dead is the 764th biggest religion in the Union and has over 500 Million believers. The CAD members travel at least once to Tomb World to visit the Catacombs and the old temple. Since it is quite a trip they usually do it during Union week when the School year ends and the big School vacation begins, or they come during the end of year school break and so two seasons of Pilgrim visits developed. It gets quite busy around here and then you won't find a free Hotel room anywhere." The robot came and placed four basked of golden fried things on the table and Manjeet finished saying. "The Church of the Ancient Dead is one of the few religion also shared by at least that many Kermac Followers and there are even a few thousand Nul that now adhere to this religion. " Then Manjeet waved at me. "Your turn again. Those wings look real good!" The robot put a basket filled with chicken wings before me as well, but I ignored them to keep my end of the bargain and watched Manjeet try the first wing. I said. "The Union send scholars and archeologist and so did the Kermac. No one is really allowed to dig or build anything permanent, but anything that can be found and carried away by one person can be taken, that excludes of course the remains of the dead. So with the scholars and scientist came merchants and technicians and besides the big settlement around the Spaceport, a few smaller settlements established themselves. Like Downstairs and this place we call Upstairs. You probably landed on the Union Port and took the railway to Downstairs that is the town on the bottom of these long stairs. Up here is one of the entrances to the Tombs and caverns below. The Belmac believe that the entire planet is hollow and that all caverns, passageways are connected. There are three known entrances to the Tombs on Union side and two on Kermac side. There are four more entrances in the former Nul Zone. The Nul now being members of the Union, are by token still guarding the middle but the Kermac accuse them to be no longer neutral. The Union and the Nul of course claim that the Nul still take their protector role quite serious." Manjeet wiped his greasy fingers on a napkin and licked his lips. "My father says the status quo has secretly ended since the Nul are Union now and he says, that all it takes is someone to find a device of an advanced alien technology and the gloves are off and the fight over this world is on again." Then he said. "Those wings are the rule! Awesome stuff, Mr. Eslin, you sure know what's good!" The fat man glowed. "I made it my lives mission to know what's good. I also think you father nailed the planetary situation quite astutely. "To me he said. "Go eat your wings. You are almost done with your task of telling me about this world. What I still like to know, does someone know the actual name of the civilization that is buried here?" I shook my head while sampling the incredibly delicious chicken thing." No they are simply called the Dead. I can show you burial pits, with the remains of at least 23 distinct different species, but there are individual graves and tombs, at least those that are open visible are all of a single humanoid like species." Manjeet burped and looked embarrassed around if anyone had noticed and said. "I exaggerated a little when I said I am the best guide, Mr. Eslin, no one not even any of the real guides .I mean the professional adult ones can hold a candle to my friend Aslan." The fat man said." I always want the best, the best food, the best help and before I commit to something I do my homework. I heard of you Aslan and this is why I am here. Dave the crawler operator told me where to find you. " I blushed and said. "Dave is a friend of ours. I am sure there are better guides. Besides I am not a professional or officially sanctioned by the Tourist Board, as the real ones are. I only do it like Manjeet to earn a little extra. Since we are considered Union we go to Union School Downstairs and I am not so sure I am going to stay here on Tomb World." "Why is that?" He asked. Manjeet answered for me. "Aslan is an orphan, his dad died some years ago, he was a guide. Once he is adult he has to give back the Container he stays in. The bank who owns still most of it let him stay till he is full of age." I glared at Manjeet. That's my own business." Manjeet disregarded my glare." He flatly refuses to live with us. He knows very well that my family lets him stay forever if he wants to." Mr. Eslin thanked Manjeet's sister as she took away the empty plates and asked me. "How much do you own the bank, if I may ask?" I crossed my arms being mad at Manjeet for blasting my personal misery in the open and ruining this splendid evening. "It should be no one's business but my own, but if I don't tell you, my loose lipped friend will." I sighed and said. "4,453.45 Credits" "Well maybe you can make a dent into that sum after you heard what I have to propose." "Won't hurt to listen." "I am Edgar Eslin, in other places this revelation would cause quite a stir, but then in those other places my, let's say distinctive appearance would not have gone unnoticed." Manjeet rubbed his chin. "Now that you mention that Edgar part, I somehow think I heard that name somewhere. I think you're someone famous." The fat man smiled widely. "Yes that is about right, I am quite famous but obviously my fame has not reached Tomb World. I am the Owner of a company called Shrill Thrills, host of a GalNet show of the same name and the manager of the Mystery Child franchise." Manjeet's chin dropped. "I watch that all the time, I am a huge fan of Mystery child and have all her music!" Edgar kept his smile and looked at me. "You are not a fan, I presume?" I looked at him sheepishly and said. "I don't mind the music but all the stuff that comes with it is too expensive for me. I simply can't afford to be a fan." Category:Fragments